Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been known a typical image forming apparatus that includes a first processing device and a second processing device. The first processing device can execute a process according to received data. The second processing device is able to execute a process according to received data that is not compatible with the first processing device. This image forming apparatus has power states of normal state and power-saving state. In the normal state, the second processing device is able to execute the process according to the received data. In the power-saving state, the supply of electric power to the second processing device is at least temporarily stopped while the first processing device ensures executing the process according to the received data. Assume the case where temporary wake up of the electric power supply to the second processing device in the typical image forming apparatus is intermittently repeated in the power-saving state. The image forming apparatus determines a time interval from when the current temporary wake up is terminated until when a subsequent temporary wake up starts in the power-saving state according to a length of a period of the current temporary wake up in the power-saving state.